


Contagious

by bookishdelight



Series: The Montage Cinematic Universe (MCU) [18]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Break Up, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishdelight/pseuds/bookishdelight
Summary: Sometimes, all that having an empathetic talk between two friends requires is cool heads and a quiet moment. Sometimes, it takes a killer robot attack.Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry just needed a bit more of a push than most... because they have more to talk about.





	1. Twilight Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the [Cheer You On music video](https://www.equestriadaily.com/2019/09/equestria-girls-music-video-cheer-you.html). If you haven't watched it, do so, come back.

A kneeling Twilight Sparkle pored over the mess of tangled wires, broken circuits, cracked alloys and mangled toaster heating elements in front of her.

Under normal circumstances, she would be over the moon about having the opportunity to examine these components. They had, after all, once been combined to form a complicated piece of technology: an honest-to-goodness automaton with above-average-functioning artificial intelligence.

However, given that she was examining these components in front of the school athletics field, with the rubble of one of Canterlot High School wall's not too far from her? Right now, Twilight was... less than enthused. Oh, and she would now officially also have to call the AI a complete and utter failure. 

In other words, back to the drawing board, _across_ the board. Twilight Sparkle was a woman of much patience—as a scientist, it was in her contract—but right now, she had _reasons_ to cast it aside. Reasons very close to her. 

She huffed through closed lips and eyes as she heard the soft crunch of grass behind herself. "I know you're behind me, Micro Chips," she said, in a voice laced with syrup and arsenic. "By all means, come over here."

A boy with similar complexion and glasses to Twilight's—but wearing a far gaudier yellow shirt and suspenders which sent Twilight into nostalgic fits whenever she saw them—gingerly and obliviously stepped closer to Twilight's side with a pensive expression. "Do... do you think they can be saved?" Micro Chips asked.

Twilight didn't answer, instead standing up and adjusting her glasses. She still didn't look at him.

"Chips, when you originally confided in me your planned upgrades to Project JVJ-24601, what was the very first thing I said?"

Micro Chips paused in thought, fingers to chin, before replying, "You said that I should work on fixing the mood swings first. Maybe look into the yeast ratio of the bread I was feeding them."

Twilight nodded. "Mm-hmm. And do you remember the second thing I said?"

"You said that..." Micro Chips darted his eyes back and forth. "Bigger wasn't always better. If I needed more and larger limbs and motors, there should be a purpose to them before installation."

"So far, so good," Twilight said, the syrup's poison intensifying her voice to near-satirical levels. "Now, for all the marbles in the multiverse: what was the final thing I recommended?"

Micro Chips tugged at his collar. "To, uh, not to change so much at once? To go slow, make one modification, test it out before making the others—"

Twilight whirled around. 

"_So then why would you do exactly the opposite?_"

Mere minutes ago, the robot that Twilight and Micro Chips were referring to had gone uncontrollably berserk across Canterlot High. Now, it was Twilight's turn as she clutched the sides of her head. "This is what happens when people don't listen to me!" she yelled, pointing at the pile of parts. "It endangers my friends! It endangers the _people I love!_ The one thing I hate more than people not listening to me, is when not doing so. Hurts. My. _Friends._" 

The next thing Micro Chips knew, Twilight had raised a violet, glowing, clawed hand in the air, and _he_ was being airlifted, dozens of feet skyward via Twilight's telekinetic powers, as the latter's voice boomed across the suddenly _very_ pink and non-descript landscape around them. 

"Now," Twilight said, her eyebrows slanted and her grin Cheshire as she drank in Micro Chips's peril and pleas for mercy, "What. Have. We. _Learned?_" 

* * *

Back in the real world, Sunset Shimmer watched Twilight tittering and softly cackling by her lonesome, as she knelt over the pile of smashed robot parts, hugging a piece of metal to her chest.

Sunset's first impulse was, as usual, to back away—she'd seen this exact lucid dream playing out before during one of their sleepovers, and it had resulted in one of the best supervillain speeches Sunset had ever heard, straight out of some of Princess Twilight's two-way journal entries where she talked about some of the more major threats to Equestria. Honestly, if Sunset hadn't witnessed Midnight Sparkle being vaporized with her own eyes... 

Still, if Sunset left Twilight alone, who knew how far Twilight's frustrated fantasy might play out—plus it would delay Twilight's assessment of the situation, and of how the robot went haywire in the first place. For the sake of the school, Sunset took a deep breath, stepped forward, and tapped Twilight on the shoulder.

"And _another thing—_" Twilight said between cackles, before jolting back to reality at Sunset's touch. "Whoa, wha, _who goes there?_" she said, dropping the piece of metal and darting her head around before seeing Sunset. Instantly, her frustration melted. "Oh gosh, you _are_ okay!" she said, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around her girlfriend. 

"I mean, you were there," Sunset said. "You know I'm fine. I'm glad you were concerned, though."

"Of _course_ I'd be concerned!" Twilight said, looking away. "You already know I wouldn't know what to do without you..."

"Something tells me you'd make sure no one ever made a wayward robot again, even if it meant taking over the entire school to enforce your decrees." Sunset smirked.

"_Please_ stop me from hurting Micro Chips," Twilight said, in a hissing whisper that only Sunset could hear. "I want to soooooo bad right now. He almost hurt you! The other girls! The other students! If a few of _them_ hadn't been there to help..."

Sunset sighed and chuckled, running her fingers through Twilight's hair. "He didn't do it on purpose, though."

"But I warned him!" Twilight pouted. "I warned him what would happen with the upgrades, I-I..."

"And I understand your frustration, I promise," Sunset said. "Tell you what: if you can hold in your anger and _not_ hurt him for now, you can come to my house tonight, and vent to me all you want about it tonight, using all of the technobabble you want. Also, I'll cook dinner."

Twilight gasped, snapping upright. "Four-layer salad?" she asked in a tone much like a child being promised ice cream later if they behaved.

"Five layers," Sunset said. "Extra dried fruit."

"_Deal!_" Twilight squealed, before looking back over the parts. "I guess in the end, it couldn't do much to hurt us or the other girls." 

Sunset nodded. "But it's still a really good thing that it didn't hurt our helpers too much either. Especially..." Sunset looked around for a certain someone who had been close by moments ago, but was now nowhere to be found.

Wait a minute. The crowd of boys on the other side of the field. Among them, a blue-haired, bright-complexioned boy who was looking around himself—looking for some_one_. It wasn't long before his and Sunset's confused gazes met. Sunset stood, uncharacteristically frozen, her normal leadership attitude escaping her. 

Fortunately, Twilight was there to pick up the slack. "Go over to him," she said, nudging Sunset.

Sunset looked away, nursing an imaginary wound on her arm. "But..."

"He deserves it. I mean, heck, what would your reaction be if _I'd_ sung the song he sang ten minutes ago?"

"That... that's _cheating,_" Sunset balked. "That is the _worst_ kind of cheating and you know it, I'm not even sure if that's even _legal—"_

Twilight giggled. "I know. So, _go_ already. I'll uh, be somewhere that's not over there."

Sunset looked back across the field, took one more deep breath, once more stepped forward... and kept doing so until she closed the distance to the boys. 

* * *

Micro Chips was the first _non_-blue-haired boy to notice Sunset, mere steps before she reached their crowd proper. He instantly tensed and jumped back. "Gah! Sunset!" he squeaked, clutching his robot's remote control close to his chest. "I really, really, _really_ am sorry about all of this, I checked everything three times including the yeast levels, it should have worked, I—"

"It's fine," Sunset shrugged, nodding towards the hole in the school wall. "I've demolished some CHS property in my day. You might want to watch out for Twilight, though." After a beat of realization, added, "Also, probably Principal Celestia, since she handles the school budget."

Micro Chips slumped with a long, defeated sigh.

Lament your life later, buddy," a heavy-set green-haired boy said as he grabbed Micro Chips's arm, dragging him away. "Flash, we'll be..." Sandalwood looked around. "Uh, somewhere that's not here."

The miniature crowd dispersed, leaving Sunset and one other boy in relative silence... until Flash Sentry finally broke it. "So, uh. Mission Control to Shimmer and Sentry? Anyone out there?"

Sunset chuckled. It was something she often did around him, she remembered. "Oh, right. Sorry, kind of... froze for a second." She looked toward the rear of the campus. "Uh..." She hesitated for a long time before saying her next words. "Walking Time?"

Flash raised his eyebrows. "You... you sure?"

Sunset nodded.

Flash did as well, with a grin. "All right, let's go."


	2. Walking Time

"Walking Time" was a term Sunset and Flash knew well, but one that neither of them had used in quite some time.

This was because it was a term that Flash had coined back when they were dating, whenever he sensed Sunset to be in a bad place emotionally—which was often—and Sunset didn't want to just blurt everything out without being able to sort things in her mind first.

This had been the first time _Sunset_ had asked to walk without Flash suggesting it. This was also the longest that Walking Time had gone on so far, without either of them saying anything.

It was also one of the more mundane venues for this to happen. Sunset thought back to quiet walks under the stars with Flash—through bright cities, through forests and meadows, through suburban neighborhoods far past most peoples' bedtimes, even walks where Flash strummed his guitar as he strolled beside her, singing makeshift serenades to her, with far worse guitar _and_ voice skills than today... but no less earnestness.

Earnestness that, in the end, was wasted, because their relationship had been a lie the entire time. Because when all was said and done, the old Sunset had only pretended to be interested in him, to use his popularity as a power play for control of Canterlot High's student body.

And the Sunset of today still had yet to live that down.

She gritted her teeth. Why had she even asked to do this, again? As she racked her brain trying to find a reason, Flash—finally, mercifully—gave them a reason to have a conversation. "If you're wondering if I'll bite," he said, hands still in his pockets, "answer's no."

Sunset went for the first thing that came to mind. "Are... you okay? From the battle, I mean. Micro builds pretty tough stuff. Efficient, too."

Flash shrugged. "Meh. Nothing a first aid kit couldn't handle. Way I see it, running interference for you was the easy part. You're the one who selflessly throws yourself in front of danger for our sakes."

Sunset stopped walking.

There it was again. That feeling of wanting the earth to open up and swallow her whole. It'd be more dignified than facing everything she'd done up to this point. She rubbed her forehead and groaned, and decided, for the first time in a while, to just say everything, no filters or diplomacy in effect.

"A lot gets made of Twilight not being great with the concept of having friends, but the truth is, she's got nothing on me. I'm not used to owing people. I'm not used to having to say 'thank you'." She looked at Flash. "But even if I did... that wouldn't begin to cover what I owe _you,_ would it?"

Flash walked the short remaining distance to Canterlot High's back entrance, and sat on its steps. Sunset followed.

And Flash looked up at her.

"You know, I still remember the night I found out magic was real," he said. "That _you_ were magic. And that you had plans, for all of us." He paused before adding, "I also remember everything before that night. And learning maybe all of that... wasn't so real."

"Flash," Sunset immediately began, "I'm so sorry—"

Flash cut her off by holding up his hand. "No apologies, Sunset. I've been hearing you apologize for years." He extended that same hand towards Sunset, inviting her to sit beside him. She took his hand, and the invitation in turn.

"I've been hearing myself apologize for years, too," he said. "Lot of beating myself up after all was said and done."

"I bet," Sunset said. "I can't begin to imagine what went on, after..." she trailed off, not wanting to say exactly what happened, trying and failing not to remember in vivid detail the shouting match which had ensued after Flash had—_somehow_—deduced her real purpose for dating him in the first place.

There'd been threats from Sunset, there'd been screams of vengeance from Sunset, lots of anger and stomping, lots of Sunset asking if Flash knew who she was... and he'd just sat there and took it all in the face of his dumping her. She wondered if she'd conditioned him to be able to take it. If so, maybe that had been the one good thing that had come of all of this.

"Long story short, lots of wondering if I'd done the right thing, lots of wondering if I was meant to have significant others at all, lots of being awkward around _another_ magical visitor from another world, which then circled back around to that earlier wondering." He chuckled. "Contrary to popular belief, guys _can_ burn out on the subject."

Sunset cringed, looked at the sky and shook her head. "I get it now. This is your revenge. Refuse to let me apologize while showing me the consequences of playing with someone's heart. Well, it's not like you don't deserve this."

"You know," Flash said, "it doesn't _always_ have to be about you. Other people have things on their mind sometimes too."

This time, the ground _did_ open up and swallow up Sunset—but only her soul. Her conscious mind and heart were still forced to stay in the present. She groaned forlornly, burying her head in folded arms, willing herself not to cry.

Before long, she felt a hand on her knee. "If it helps, though? I got better. It took a long time, but I decided to just take lessons learned, and keep going. And I wasn't the only one."

Slowly, Sunset raised her head and wiped her eyes. It took everything she had to look over to Flash again. When she did, she was half-surprised to see a comforting, non-accusatory smile on his face.

"Every time I saw you apologize to other people over the next year or so... it was less and less warranted. At least, I thought so. Every time I saw you in action, or just talking to other people, you were just a little bit… better towards them. Myself included. Once I got the courage to put myself back in your field of view, anyway."

Rapid-fire memories flashed through Sunset's mind. Their conversation at Camp Everfree, which had _almost_ been of substance until Sunset cut it short. Scattered greetings and small talk at school, the mall, between classes...

_Even now, I've been ignoring how you felt, haven't I? Though back when we were dating, I wouldn't have even asked myself that question._

It was Flash's turn to look towards the horizon. "People can change, Sunset. I don't think they can be _forced_ to change, even with magic or whatever involved. But when people make an actual effort, like you... well, you inspire me to be my best self, too. Just by being around.

"So, yeah. I'm a fan. I've been seeing what you've had to do, and go through. I support that, I want to support you... and I'm not the only one who feels that way."

A long silence passed between the two again, garnished only with the sounds of singing birds, and the faraway chatter of students.

"I don't... I don't deserve fans, Flash," Sunset finally replied. "You of all people know I don't. I definitely don't deserve _you_ being this nice to me, much less being a fan of me."

Flash shrugged. "Well, you've got the whole school behind you whether you like it or not, after saving our lives a bunch of times by this point. Speaking for myself, I'm just some guy with a guitar. I always feel guilty that I can't do more, but I'm glad there are ladies here who can." He winked. "Especially one whose fierceness I can already vouch for."

And then, before Sunset could react, Flash did something Sunset hadn't seen or felt him doing in years. He took her hands, clasped them in hers, and gave her his _full_, wide-eyed, ear-to-ear, "everything's going to be all right" smile.

Back during the old times, that smile, that stare, was the only thing that could let Sunset forget, if only for precious moments, that she had a mission of conquest and revenge to fulfill, and that she was angry at everyone and everything.

Being on the receiving end of it _now_... nearly shattered her heart, in simultaneously the best and worst way possible.

"No one deserves to suffer in guilt forever," Flash said. "So please, don't make yourself. You've deserved better for a long time now." He let go of Sunset's hands, stood up, and stepped down, parking himself back on to the ground proper.

They were the only steps Flash was able to take before Sunset, having stood up behind him, jumped down the stairs herself, turned him around, and pulled him close into the tightest embrace they'd ever shared.

To be fair, she hadn't been much of a hugger back then. As proof, Flash tensed in surprise for several moments, before finally hugging back, the two resting their heads on each others' shoulders. He was strong and firm in his warmth, much physically different from Twilight's embraces in those respects, but no less... caring.

"The answer's yes," Sunset murmured.

Flash undid his end of their hug. "Huh?"

"Back at Camp Everfree, when you said you wanted to start over as friends?" Sunset wiped her eyes again, smiling at him. "I'd like that. Something a little more equal than you being a 'fan' of me."

"Whoa. You remembered that?" Flash said, a sheepish hand behind his head. "I thought you were, uh, kind of preoccupied."

"I mean, I was at the time? Magical danger and all. But I didn't forget. I just wasn't sure how to bring it up again after that, and then the longer I held off, the guiltier I felt, and—"

"And biggest mood, ever," Flash said, holding out his hand. "I'd like to be friends too."

Sunset shook his hand—and as they parted, Flash formed his into a fist. Sunset bumped it from the front... then from the top, and the bottom, the two beaming towards each other the entire time.

"Just one apology," Sunset said. "I'm sorry. I wish I'd done things differently with you."

"I do, too. But hey, better late than never—way better, in this case. Apology accepted." He took a few steps towards his parked car before looking back. "See you in class?"

Sunset nodded, looking away with a blush. "And outside of it."

Flash returned both gestures. "Can't wait."

Even after Flash drove away, the weight of Sunset's feelings, along with the warmth in her heart, kept her rooted to the spot.


	3. Twilight Time (Again)

Sunset had absolutely no idea how much time had passed before she heard someone calling her name. Someone familiar. 

"Sunset?" she vaguely sensed Twilight say behind her, while also tapping Sunset on the shoulder, causing the latter to jump from the touch.

"_Whoa,_ who goes there—oh. Hi, Twi." Sunset gasped for breath. "Okay, yeah, starting to see why _maybe_ that's a bad thing to do so someone lost in thought."

"Finally, she gets it," Twilight said. "Still, looks like things went well with Flash." She elbowed Sunset. "Told you you had nothing to worry about."

Sunset gasped, her heart going from zero to 60 in half a second. "You were looking? You were _listening?_ How much did you see?"

"Vice Principal Luna wanted to talk to you about the wall, so I started looking for you. I only got here a few minutes ago. Didn't want to interrupt, so I waited around the corner, looking only sometimes to see if you were done. As for how much I saw? Weeeelllll..." Twilight winked. "Let's just say that I'll let the secret handshake that you've never done with _me_ before slide."

Sunset relaxed and laughed, sweeping Twilight into her arms and plating a kiss squarely on her lips. "Better?" she asked.

"Mmmm... for now." Twilight locked her arm into Sunset's, and the two walked towards the front of Canterlot High.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is there..." Sunset fidgeted as she searched for the right words. "Any scientific reason you can think of for why people still like me, even after I've been the worst person ever?"

Twilight shook her head. "I'm the wrong person to ask. You and I didn't start out perfectly either, but I've been a fan of you ever since then." She cast an idle glance looked towards the athletics field. "Looks like it's contagious."

Sunset sighed, sidling closer into Twilight. This time, she didn't bother wiping her eyes. 

"Yeah," she said. "Looks like."


End file.
